


Убивать драконов

by Evilfairy



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Убивать драконов – тоже работа</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убивать драконов

**Author's Note:**

> цель жизни все еще написать кроссовер всего со всем.   
> врать не буду, чтобы понимать происходящее, лучше быть со скайримом знакомым. но я не настаиваю хд

Кисе находит его в тюрьме, в Маркарте. Скверный город, надо сказать, как и все в Скайриме. Разве что Рифтен неплох, но лишь на первый взгляд, если не копать глубже.   
  
Аомине дремлет на каменной скамье, когда его будят с известием о посетителе. Он сразу же подозревает Кисе и оказывается прав. Становится грустно, когда в руке начальника стражи опускается тяжелый кошель с деньгами, а самого Аомине выталкивают прочь. Скверно.   
  
— Вот как ты меня постоянно находишь, а? — спрашивает и потягивается. Он не выспался, не отдохнул толком. Так спешил убраться подальше. Здесь бы его точно ни одна живая душа не побеспокоила. И все равно, нашел. Даже в тюрьме, в долбанном Маркарте.   
  
Кисе косит на него глазом, ухмыляется и выглядит откровенно довольным жизнью. Аомине отчаянно зевает и размышляет, что будет, если он убьет своего хускарла у ворот Маркарта. Есть подозрение, что снова окажется в камере. От убийства Аомине удерживается одной лишь силой воли. И ладно. Еще силой любви, спасибо долбаной Маре.   
  
— У всех свои таланты, — отвечает Кисе и кивает на двух понурых лошадок. Аомине нехотя залезает на ту, что кажется покрепче и тоскливо смотрит в сторону. — Ты можешь говорить на драконьем языке, а я умею думать. Ты очень не оригинален в выборе убежища.  
  
— Не очень оригинален? В прошлый раз я спал в гробу, из которого вылез Повелитель драугров, в подземельях Ветреного Пика. В позапрошлый – в убежище Темного Братства. Откуда ты вообще узнал пароль?   
  
— Имаеши сказал, — Кисе пожимает плечами. Он невозмутим и доволен собой. Наверняка засчитал себе одно очко. Иногда Аомине ненавидит его, как и весь Скайрим. — Будешь вино? — а иногда любит.   
  
Вообще норды ему не нравились, ибо были тупоголовы по своей сути, боялись магии и первыми лезли в драку. Кисе, вот, был из нордов по отцовской линии и имперцем – по материнской. Аомине веселило это сочетание – и во внешности, и в характере.   
  
— Ненавижу этот ваш Скайрим, — бормочет он после вылаканной бутылки. Горные пейзажи вокруг совсем не вдохновляют.   
  
— Так чего сюда приперся? — спрашивает Кисе насмешливо. Он поправляет светлые пряди, выбившиеся из-под шлема, и улыбается уголками губ. Есть в нем что-то неприятно эльфийское. С кем там его бабка путалась, что такое чудо получилось?  
  
И Аомине тяжело вздыхает. За свою короткую, но насыщенную жизнь он умудрился натворить таких дел, что пришлось сбежать в Скайрим. Впрочем, его и там схватили, вместе с тем психованным предводителем восстания. С Буревестником. Будто он, Аомине, ему как-то помогает. Да Аомине первый раз его вообще в глаза увидел, все больше слышал. Спаслись они чудом – дракон выбрал очень удачное время. Серьезно, этот дракон – славный малый.  
  
И раз уж так получилось… Лучше быть Довакином в Скайриме, чем трупом за его пределами. Но Кисе-то этого не скажешь. Кисе преисполнен осознания значимости их дела, готов валить драконов и врагов пачками.   
  
— Куда нам? — начинает накрапывать дождь, Аомине ежится, в который раз сожалея, что выбрал дурацкую стальную броню, а полностью закрытую, соловьиную, отдал Кисе. Воры двумя такими костюмчиками как-то не заделились. Даже со своим главарем.   
  
Кисе пожимает плечами. Они путешествуют уже огромное количество времени, истоптали больше половины Скайрима, но так и не увидели его всего. Аомине считает, что они здесь самые безумные и опасные, а Кисе только смеется ему в лицо.   
  
— Здесь неподалеку одно подземелье. Ну, шахта. Копали, копали… Докопались до древнего нордского могильника. Там теперь драугры ходят, нормальным людям мешают. Я, разумеется, предложил нашу помощь, Аомине-чи.   
  
Аомине не знает, какого хрена он решил путешествовать именно с Кисе, а не с Куроко. Или не с Момои. С ней он вообще первой встретился. Момои его оберегала и не стала бы вытаскивать из тюрьмы только за тем, чтобы полезть убивать ходячих нордских мертвецов.   
  
Но у Кисе глаза лукавые-лукавые, губы сами в улыбке растягиваются, а секира за спиной, кажется, трепещет в ожидании битвы. Аомине кивает и вздыхает. Для драугров – плохой день. Очень плохой день.   
  
***  
  
Кисе оказывается… наглым лжецом. Шахта находится очень далеко, и когда они прибывают на место, Аомине зол настолько, что драуграм стоило бы просто сбежать на край света. Кисе ярость Аомине не тревожит, он только растеряно хлопает ресницами и повторяет «неужели это оказалось так далеко!».   
  
Они лезут внутрь, натыкаются на разбойников, каждый из которых получает от Аомине по голове. Парочка эльфов, заметив Вутрад в его руках, пытается сбежать, но Кисе призывает питомца. От этой психованной псины еще никто не уходил. Почему разбойники постоянно ошиваются в шахтах?..  
  
Впрочем, в подземельях начинаются драугры. Заканчиваются они даже быстрее, чем начинаются, когда Аомине вспоминает, что знает пару-тройку криков. Когда они с Кисе доходят до главной залы, драугры на них не кидаются, они подло атакуют и уносятся куда подальше. Аомине ощущает особое мстительное удовольствие, гоняя ублюдков по узким коридорам.  
  
В главной зале вдоль стен стоят штук двадцать закрытых гробов. Аомине тяжело вздыхает и откашливается. Гробы остаются неподвижны. Кисе отпускает тетиву лука и чуть расслабляется.  
  
— Полезут? — спрашивает он. Аомине кивает. Конечно, полезут. Главное, чтобы не одновременно.   
  
***  
  
Свежий горный воздух кажется манной небесной, благословением Тайбера, мать его, Септима. Кисе ухмыляется во весь рот, перемазанный в паутине, крови и земле. Кричит, пролетая мимо, крупная птица. Аомине подумывает сбить её ответным криком, но слишком лень.   
  
Кисе склоняется над ним, целует напористо, довольно. Он удерживает весь свой вес на руках, уставших рубить, уставших стрелять. Он дрожит. Аомине притягивает его ближе и снова смотрит в небо.  
  
— Ну? — шепчет Кисе на ухо, будто напоминая о чем-то.  
  
— Что ну? — морщится Аомине и садится. В мешке есть две бутылки эля, и одну он протягивает Кисе. Тот смотрит на него все так же хитро и чуть насмешливо. Задолбал так смотреть, морда эльфийская.   
  
— Здорово же! Вот он вкус жизни! Опасность, враги, приключения! — голос восторженный-восторженный. Аомине усмехается. Ничего не говорит. Кисе чуть надувает губы. Аомине хочется его поцеловать. Не только поцеловать. Оказаться бы уже дома. Если в Рифтене, то Куроко подвинется. Но лучше бы в Солитьюде…   
  
— Я думаю, что лучше всего в жизни кое-что другое…  
  
Договорить он не успевает. Раздается рев дракона, и они с Кисе едва успевают откатиться в разные стороны. Дракон материт некоего Довакина на все лады, плюется огнем и крайне агрессивно настроен. Аомине тяжко вздыхает. Хускарлы хускарлами, мечты мечтами, а сражения с драконами никто не отменял.   
  
Вот у Кисе работа – служить Аомине. У стражников – обеспечивать порядок и ныть про стрелу в колене. А убивать драконов… Убивать драконов – тоже работа. Работа для Довакина.   
  
Аомине немножко не повезло им быть. 


End file.
